A knitted fabric, in which one end of a tubular knitted fabric is joined as shown in FIG. 9 can be knitted. The knitted fabric is formed as a tubular knitted fabric whose front and back knitted fabric portions are continuously joined to each other at both ends thereof. The stitches of the final courses of the front and back knitted fabrics, which are held to needle beds that confront each other, back and forth, at the terminal ends thereof are laid on any one of the needle beds so as to form new stitches thereat. The new stitches are bound off from one end to the other thereof, so that the tubular knitted fabric whose one end is joined can be knitted.
However, in the tubular knitted fabric whose one end is joined by the above method, since the front and back knitted fabrics are simply bound off by overlapping the loops of the confronting final courses thereof, the loops of the final courses of the front and back knitted fabrics are only overlapped with each other and no depth (i.e., no space) is formed in the final end portion of the joined knitted fabric.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tubular knitted fabric in which a depth portion is formed and joined thereto on the side thereof where knitting is ended, and a method of knitting the tubular knitted fabric.